


Benny's Birthday Surprise

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-01
Updated: 2000-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: On his birthday, Benny gets something he never expected.





	Benny's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

This is my answer to Jeannie Marie's "Naked Mountie" challenge  
posted to theCloset mailing list

This is my answer to Jeannie Marie's "Naked Mountie" challenge posted to theCloset mailing list. 

#### Rated PG for adult content and a naked Mountie (duh!) 

Alliance legally owns these characters, but we have more fun with them. 

#### BENNY'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE 

"Benny..." 

Ben rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. He didn't want to wake up yet. In fact, he was pretty sure he was still sleeping. The voice calling his name sounded very much like Ray's; except the voice was very happy. Ray was never cheerful at this hour of the morning. He must be dreaming. 

"Oh, Benny... Wake up, birthday boy!" 

With a grunt, Ben rolled over and opened his eyes, then felt his eyes widen in surprise. Ray was sitting at the foot of the bed, completely naked. Correction. He was completely naked except for the birthday hat he was wearing. 

"Happy Birthday, Benny!" Ray grinned at him, then leaned down for a kiss. 

"Ray, what..." 

Ray was smiling happily. "This is your first birthday since we've been together, Benny. I just want it to be memorable." 

Ben sat up. "Ray, I've been in Chicago for over three years now, and we've always celebrated my birthday together." 

"I know Benny, but this is your first birthday since we've been together." 

"Well, then, I agree with you. Let's make it memorable." He pulled Ray into a kiss. 

Ray reached up to remove the hat, but Ben grabbed his arms, stopping him. "No, leave that on." 

Ray grinned at him, and Ben grabbed him around the waist, toppling them both to the bed. 

* * *

Ben smiled happily as he finished the last of the delicious breakfast that Ray had prepared for him. The two men had bought a house together three months ago, and it had many benefits: more room, a better neighborhood, a spacious yard for Dief to play in, but most of all privacy. 

In Ben's old apartment, and most certainly in the Vecchio home, they would not have been free to eat their breakfast in the nude; which would have detracted greatly from the experience, in Ben's opinion. 

Ray had insisted on wearing an apron while cooking, however. "Trust me, Benny. I do not want grease splatters." 

Ray looked up and caught Ben's eye and smiled. "So, how are you liking your birthday so far, Benny?" 

"I am enjoying it completely, Ray. I just wish we didn't have to spend most of it apart." 

"Me too, Benny. But we'll spend tonight together; and believe me, I have something very special planned." 

Ben saw the gleam in Ray's eyes and felt a sudden mixture of nervous excitement and apprehension. "What exactly do you have planned, Ray?" 

"Never mind. You'll find out." 

"Ray..." 

"Come on Benny, or we'll be late for work. As much as I hate to say it, we'd better get dressed." 

* * *

The phone on Ben's desk rang and he glanced at the clock as he picked up the receiver. 3:30. Soon he would be able to go home. "Constable Fraser." 

"Hey Benny! How's your birthday going?" 

"Ray!" Ben could feel the smile lighting up his face. "Fairly well, thank you. I'll be glad to get home, though." 

"You and me both, love. How late are you working?" 

"Until 6:00." 

"Oh. Well, that could be a bit of a problem, Benny. I won't be able to pick you up." 

Ben knew that this was all a part of whatever Ray had planned for the evening, but he decided to play along. "Well, that's all right, Ray. I'll just walk home." 

"You sure you don't mind?" 

"No, Ray." Ben said, grinning now. "It's really no problem at all." 

 

"Okay then. I'll see you tonight Benny. I love you." 

"I love you too, Ray." Ben hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair with a smile. He wondered what Ray had planned for the evening. Whatever it was, it was sure to be romantic. Special. He could hardly wait. 

* * *

Ben walked up the driveway and entered the house through the kitchen. The house was dark and quiet. Too quiet. Ben grinned. So, Ray wanted to play, did he? Well, he could play too. 

He tossed his Stetson on the counter, and then paused. This was a birthday celebration, was it not? What better for him to wear than his birthday suit? Ben quickly shed his clothes, then walked stark naked into the living room. "I'm home my love." He said in his deepest, sexiest voice. 

Ben blinked as the lights suddenly came on, but that shock was nothing compared to the sudden chorus of voices yelling "Surprise!" 

A sudden, dead silence fell over the room as Ben found himself staring at seemingly everyone he knew. 

Oh God, Inspector Thatcher was there. And Francessca, whose look of surprise was rapidly being replaced by one of pleased delight. 

Jack Huey had also recovered from his surprise, and was laughing so hard he was in danger of choking. 

Fraser's eyes moved quickly over a flushed and flustered looking Turnbull to see... Mrs. Vecchio?! Oh, God, no... 

Without a word, Ben turned and fled the room, running into the bedroom and closing and locking the door behind him. 

Just a few seconds later, the doorknob rattled, then a light knock sounded on the door. "Benny?" 

"Go away, Ray." 

"Benny, let me in." 

"No." 

"Benny, come on." 

Ben unlocked the door, then crossed over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of blue jeans. 

"Benny..." Ray sounded sympathetic, but he looked as though he was fighting back laughter. 

Ben glared at him as he pulled on a sweatshirt. 

"Well, Benny, I wanted this birthday to be memorable." 

"This is not funny, Ray!" 

"I know." Ray nodded solemnly, then turned away quickly, but not before Fraser saw the grin on his face. 

"Ray!" 

Ray turned back to face him. "Wow, Benny. I've never seen you turn that shade of red before." 

"I don't know why you find this so amusing, Ray. I'll never be able to look any of those people in the face again." 

"Trust me, Benny, it's not your face they're going to be thinking about for awhile." 

"Ray! This is not helping me." Ben turned his back and moved to stand at the window, staring out at the back yard. 

 

"I'm sorry, Benny." Ray quickly moved to stand behind Benny, wrapping his arms around Ben's waist and pulling him into an embrace. "Are you going to be okay?" 

"Your Mother saw me naked, Ray. You do realize that I will never be able to make love with you again." 

"God, Benny. Sometimes you're more Catholic than I am." 

"It doesn't bother you, Ray?" 

"Honestly Benny? No, not really." 

There was a long pause. "Francessca also saw me naked." He felt Ray stiffen behind him, and a faint grin crossed his face. 

Ben moved in Ray's arms so that they were looking at each other. "You know, Ray, maybe you're right. Maybe it is a little bit funny." 

"You're a sick man, Benton Fraser." 

Ben wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and buried his face against Ray's neck. They stood quietly for awhile, until Ben pulled away as a thought occurred to him. "Ray, did we just come out to all our friends and your family?" 

"Yeah, Benny. We sure did. After all the talk and debate about how to handle it; I guess you took care of things in your own way, didn't you?" Ray was grinning at him again. 

"Oh God." Ben groaned and buried his face against Ray's neck again. "Thank God we already told your Mother." 

Ray laughed. "Yeah. I think finding out this way would ruffle even Ma's feathers." 

Ben grinned faintly, then sighed. "Oh, Ray..." 

Ray laughed softly. "Come on, Benny. Let's go back out to the party." 

"I can't, Ray." 

"Of course you can. Look, you'll have to face them all again sometime. Best to get it over with. I'll help you." 

"Ray, what they all must be thinking..." 

 

"I'll tell you what they're thinking, Benny." Ray grinned. "The men are jealous, wishing they had a body like yours, and the women are all envious, wishing they could have your body for themselves. They can't, though. It's taken. It's mine." 

"Yours? My body is yours?" 

"Yes." 

"That's very... possessive of you, Ray." 

"Yeah? Does that bother you, Benny?" 

Ben sighed. "No. It probably should, but it doesn't. It's rather arousing." 

"Arousing?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

Ray grinned happily, then gave Benny a kiss; but Ben broke away. "I thought you wanted to get back to the party, Ray." 

 

"Well, there's no rush, Benny." 

"Ray, the last thing we need is for everyone out there to overhear us." 

"Well, we'll just have to be quiet then, won't we?" 

Ben burst into laughter. "When is the last time you were quiet, Ray?" 

"Benny!" 

"It's quite all right, Ray. I find it most encouraging. And flattering." 

"Benny!" 

Ben laughed, then drew Ray into another kiss, running his tongue lightly over Ray's lips. "You think this body is yours now? Just wait until after the party and we're all alone again." 

Giving Ray a smile equal parts choirboy and seductive lover, Benny pulled away. Ray moaned helplessly and leaned back into the wall, and Benny laughed. 

Ray stared at him. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Do you feel you have sufficient revenge now?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Good." Ray smiled at Benny. "Come on love, let's go cut your birthday cake." 

Taking Ben's hand, Ray led him from the bedroom. 

****

THE END

****

Comments welcome


End file.
